


Baby it's cold outside

by Agurint



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Snow, exchange, tsundere zven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agurint/pseuds/Agurint
Summary: Matt is so endearingly cute. Not that Jesper would ever tell him, of course.
Relationships: Matthew "Akaadian" Higginbotham/Jesper "Zven" Svenningsen
Kudos: 9





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my wonderful friend phoenixsigns during our Christmas Fic Gift Exchange.
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Jesper is not really used to the cold any longer.  
It’s sunny in LA, and even in the months of January and such, it never gets really cold, always moderate and at least it doesn’t get as cold as at home.  
Which is why he is a bit out of the loop with the cold of Viborg-  
but, oh, how Jesper reacts to the cold, with huffing and complaining and pulling his coat tighter around him; it’s nothing to how Matt reacts to it.  
His boyfriend is bundled up in a jacket that’s all fuzzy and warm, wearing gloves that are made out of felt, probably, with how thick and warm and soft they are. He’s also wearing a hat, and his nose pokes out adorably red out of his face.  
Not that Jesper would ever tell him how sweet he is, or how cute and adorable he is when he blows in his hands like this- okay, maybe Jesper will tell him.  
He’s gotten a lot better at voicing emotions since he fell in love with Matt.

“It’s cold” His Boyfriend whines now, and Jesper looks up; they’re walking through the woods together, taking a short break from League since the EUW servers are down once again, anyways.  
The snow is crisp on the trees and the ground, and it breaks under their footsteps.  
“Aren’t you a walking heater?” Jesper asks, “How can you be cold? You’re wrapped in everything warm I own.” He adds, and Matt smiles. He’s so pretty when he smiles.  
“But it’s so cold” Matt complains, once more, “But I already know what would make me feel warmer”  
A smug grin is his answer.  
“Hold my hand, maybe?” He asks, and Jesper rolls his eyes. Of course.  
“Or you could kiss me, that would warm me up too.” Matt says, smiling so brightly; Jesper can’t help but blush at that, and in his embarrassment he pushes Matt away a bit.  
“Shut up!” He mumbles, cheeks burning up, and his boyfriend- what a stupid guy, really!- smiles even brighter as he leans forward to press a kiss to the Danes cheek.  
“Aw, your cheeks are so warm! All for me, Jessie?” He asks, and Jesper huffs angrily again, even as he melts on the inside.  
The easy way in which Matt shows his affection is still so nice and good, and it makes Jesper melt and blush in all the best ways.  
“We can” He starts, and it angers him how stupidly his voice jumps because being with Matt just makes him so happy..  
“We can turn around and go inside again, if you’re really that cold” He says, voice a bit steadier now, “I can make coffee, too, if you want to heat up even more.”  
Matts smile is almost blinding.  
“Thank you! You’re the best, I love you.” He says, and the weird bubbly feeling inside him spills all over the floor.

“Love you, too” Jesper says.

Matts smile is a blindingly white competition to the beautiful snow.


End file.
